Mafia Girl
by Devil's.only.Angle
Summary: Bella is a lonely girl she works at a restaurant called The Twilight one night she meets the pack. Will bella become part of the Pack mafia or die helping the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Mafia girl

 **Ch 1**

"Hey Bella can u come and work tonight we are shorthanded and we are packed" Ang side

"Yah sure no problem Ang." I side

"Thank you so much Bella"

I hung up the phone and walked to my bedroom in my apartment. It wasn't much but it suited me it was clean and homey. I garbed my towel and got in the shower it felt good the water running over my body. Shortly after I got out and changed in to my uniform. It was a black blouse and black skirt, I put my silver heels on garbed my purse and phone and started on my walk. I was about half way their when it started to show signs of raining I hurried up and walked faster thank god I made it I saw the crowd and ran to the back.

I was walking to my next table when the bell on the door rang it got really quiet for a minute but slowly everyone started to go back to what they were doing.

" Hey sug you look a little tired you can come to my place and maybe we can have a little fun" an older man side " No thanks" I side and hurried up to greet my next table. I was about half way their when jess stopped me " Hey Bella do you think you could talk my tables I'm heading home" Jess side " Yah no problem" I side Ang had already gotten my table so I went to Jess table I was trying to get my note pad out so I didn't see who was at the table. "Hello welcome to The Twilight Bar and grill what can I get you" I side finely looking up their where nine vary hot guys but one caught my eye he was tall and built and just overall huge he had dark brown hair that was just long enough for me to run my hands through. But I was bought out of my thoughts by them ordering I could see Mr. Sexy checking me out in the corner off my eye. "Ok if that is all I'll be right back with your order" I side and then went and put my oared up their weren't vary many people so I went and sat down. It felt great to be off my feet.

 **AN**

 **Thank you everyone I'll be updating soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

I was sitting down for about 5 minutes but that was all I had then I was off to check on my tables. I checked on one table there was a mom that was about 36 and a baby that looked no more than 3 months old he was an adorable baby boy. "Hey their guys are you doing well? Do you want anything else" I asked. The mom seemed to be having some trouble trying to keep the baby from crying. She looked really tired "No thank you unless you can make him stop crying" she joked lightly "Well I have been known to have that type of effect on baby's give me one minute" I walked to the back where I had stored the cake I had made it was still nice and hot I cut a big piece and went back out to the mom. I handed it to her and gestured to see if it was ok for me to pick him up she nodded. I picked him up and slowly rocked him back and forth keeping a good pace she handed me his bottle I fed him he stopped crying and slowly fell asleep in my arms. She looked so happy "Thank you so much" She side "No problem" I side and went back to my other tables.

 **P pov**

Me and the rest of the pack where eating at a dinar in forks it was small but had a nice feel to it. I was keeping an eye on our waitress. I don't know what it was but she just caught my eye I have been watching her this entire time. "Paul man" Quin side. That brought my eyes off Bella "Yah" I side "How's your food man" he asked "good" I side. "Oh my god that baby won't stop" Jared side. We brought out of our conversation by Bella coming out of the back she walked over to the mom and her baby. She set what I think was cake in front of the mom and then picked the baby. You could see how much adoration was in her eyes. She rocked the baby back and forth keeping a good pace and the mom gave her the bottle she was trying to feed the baby with. Bella took it and fed him but unlike how he had been with the mom he let Bella fed him. The baby slowly fell asleep in Bella's arms it was an amazing sight me and all the pack agreed. The mom looked so happy Bella just smiled and went back to picking up the restaurant moving so gracefully she looked like an angle. We had all finished and put a big tip on the table and left we all got on our bikes the restaurant had closed and we were just relaxing for a minute. Then Bella came out she had just closed up it looked like she had changed she had her hair down and brushed and her uniform was now a pair of black skinny jeans and a backless silver shirt that matched he heels she looked like an angle. She didn't see us she tuned and made sure the lock was on right and that's when we saw it her tattoo. It was black angle wings and right above her ass side **devils only angle**. The black stood out agents her creamy skin. She turned back around and had a cigarette between her blood red lips she looked to be searching for a lighter. She looked up and saw us she walked forward "Hey do u have a light" she asked. I just nodded yah and pulled out my zippo and light it she leant forward then breathed the smoke out nodded her head in thanks and got in her car and drove away.


End file.
